


Show  styles and  sundaes

by Kivren



Series: Slinking  through McKinley [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivren/pseuds/Kivren
Summary: A day spent at a horse show and some mild flirting between the boys.Charlie faces off against her nemesis, boy that sounds fancy.I am really not a summary writer, sorry





	Show  styles and  sundaes

We made really good time after the rest area. Eventually poor Blaines face faded from brick red back to his normal tone. The three choir boys had out voted Dave and I and put on a playlist. They were having fun trading vocals and it kept down any conversation.  
The three in the back had wide eyes and heads on swivels when we hit the show grounds. We paid at the gate and Sebastian followed the road around to the parking area while I tried to figure out where signups were.   
"Hey Bas, if you can find some place with a tree or some kind of shade? I packed the table and snacks, but I couldn't find the umbrella." He nodded. He managed to find a spot on the edge with a smallish tree.  
"This good Charlie?"  
"Looks good, close to the bathrooms and concessions. Some afternoon shade, and so far some elbow room. Can't really beat that, thanks. So, anyone want to walk with me to register?"  
"Oh I am in." Sebastian threw the truck in park and was out the door in record time. I was laughing so hard it was difficult to breathe. Kurt, Blaine and Dave all looked confused by his enthusiam for standing in line.  
"Okay, why is he so excited?" Kurt asked, Blaine nodding along. Bas threw his arm over Blaine's shoulder.  
"Let me tell you young one, it's the best part of these shows. The scenery is amazing." I snorted. Dave made a show of looking around.  
"I don't see that much different between Indiana and Ohio views."  
"Oh, no not the trees, the riders. Everyone always wants to talk about cowboy butts, but I don't think they have ever been gifted with the view of the men in these competitions. Whoever designed those outfits should get a medal, rrowr." Blaine blushed, Kurt looked intrigued and Dave looked uncomfortable.  
"Hey big guy, don't worry, it's an equal opportunity ogle fest. They all wear the pants."  
"Shut up Bas, I swear if you make a scene at the desk again I will stick you on trailer cleaning duty."  
"Geez, try to be inclusive." He rolled his eyes and pulled his arm back from Blaines shoulders so he could drop back and bump shoulders with Kurt. "Honestly, they make your pants look loose."  
"What? no way." This from Dave.  
"High spandex content. Wrinkles are really bad when riding, thats where pinching and blisters come from." They all looked vaguely uncomfortablecontemplating just what could be pinched.  
We had reached the door to the building and they all fell into line behind me with varying looks of antcipation and trepidation on their faces. I got in line and waited to pay my fee and get my number. I was squinting, trying to read the jump pattern that was posted while we waited when I felt a nudge against my back.  
"Incoming." I looked up to see Jessie heading my way. She was about half way to ready. Which meant she had her good boots on, tight jump pants and a sleeveless button up shirt. Her hair was french braided and she had bright red liptick as part of her stage makeup. She would just need her jacket, helmet, and number. I was in barn slob original, oh well.  
"Hi Charlie!" She bounced up to me all bubbly and excited."I didn't know you were riding today!"  
"Hi Jessie." I said tightly "Just needed to recertify my qualifiers." She was still wearing this overdone show smile.   
"I really hope we can put our issues aside for the team."  
"Our issues? Oh you mean Tim? If you are his idea of comitment you are welcome to him. I have medals to win." I stepped up to the desk since it was my turn and started to do my paperwork. I heard movement behind me, looking back I saw that the guys had moved in like a protective detail. Bas was waving his hand in languid dismissal at her.   
"Oh Jessie, do me a favor and take your second place stench somewhere else." I bit my lip and tried to write faster. I wanted out of there before I either started crying or Bas started a fight. I paid my fee and got my number and pins.  
"Ok, I'm done. I'm going back to the trailer and get changed." I put on my best show walk. Its the one every rider uses to cover as much ground as possible as quickly as possible. Usually employed to get from your trailer to the bathroom and back between classes. The boys kept up, of course because they are all taller. Ok maybe not Blaine.  
I went straight back to the trailer and unloaded Trooper. I pulled his travel gear off and hung his haybag and water bucket for him. If I "packed" his boots a little harder than needed, oh well, I was trying to calm down. After he was as settled as he could be, I went to get changed. I am fairly sure the guys could hear me bitching. I came out of my dressing compartment in an outfit similar to what Jessie had been wearing. I had a bag with make up and hair stuff in it I was glowering at. My hair was still in its messy pony tail.  
"I am going to saddle up, and go to the warm up ring. You guys coming with?"  
"Hey Charlie, please don't kill me but, why aren't you wearing the makeup and braid like every other female here?" Dave actually moved back while asking.  
"Because I suck at being a girl? I hate wearing makeup because I am awful at it, plus its hot in there and I can't put the makeup on while sweating. It just runs everywhere. I also can't reach to braid my hair, I am not pulling a muscle today. The ponytail will tuck under my helmet just fine." Kurt walked towards me and shook his head.  
"Nope, you are not going out there and warming up where you have to deal with that little saddle tramp without looking your best. Hair or makeup first?"   
"Saddle tramp?"  
"It was the nicest thing I could think of. Besides it fits."  
"Thank you, hair first please so its out of the way."  
"Can do, sit down. I love a good makeover." He grabbed the comb and in a very short time he was spraying down a perfectly tucked french braid with hair spray. He then proceeded to do my make up the fastest its ever been done and when I looked at it in the mirror it wa also the best look ever.  
"How did you learn to do that so fast?"  
"I'm in show choir, gotta get the girls ready fast."  
"This is amazing Kurt, thank you so much. So if you guys wanted to come watch warm up the ring is right over there, if not go ahead and enjoy the scenery. I mounted up and went towards the arena while the boys were talking. I was still trotting around the outer edge to warm up Troopers muscles when I saw the guys standing against the fence. Blaine was watching the people going over the jumps with wide eyes next to Dave. Sebastian was nudging Kurt's shoulder and gesturing towards a couple of the guys in the ring. His cheeks were turning pink, so I guess Bas was doing his best to keep the commentary x-rated. At least he wasnt't being really loud, this time.  
After Trooper had worked out his kinks from the drive and shown off a little for his mini fan club I headed back to the trailer. I made all of the guys take turns posing for pictures with me and Trooper and each other. We ate a light healthy lunch of barbaque sandwiches and chips, hotdogs were right off the menu after Bas made a comment about how he used watching guys eat them determine who he went out with. My poor friends, they will have to work on ignoring my cousin. We were laughing and having a really good time when they called my class.   
I was jumping in tenth place, Jessie was on second. I was just hoping she went back to her trailer afterwards, I was not up to playing nice while I waited to go.  
She had a clear run, her elbows pumped like bellows and she had a poor seat, but all her poles stayed solid. As soon as she was out of the ring she rode for a spot across the arena as her scores were read. I saw her jumping off her horse and onto Tim. Oh joy, just the audience I wanted or my comeback. I took deep breaths to keep the tension from transmitting to my horse. He knew his work and didn't need me screwing him up by being distracted by those idiots.  
There is no way to describe the mixture of nerves and exhilaration that comes when you turn your horse into the showring and you are officially under the judges eyes. Just you two, doing your job. Its maybe a bit like flying, or maybe a dance. All I know is that we rocked it.  
I thought my cheeks would split I was smiling so wide when I was handed the blue ribbon. I could see the guys jumping up and down by the fence and hear them whooping. So much for poise and decorum. HA, it was awesome. I wish I had been closer though to get a good read on what had happened when Blaine had jumped and hugged Dave, because that sure didn't look like the jock pulled away really fast.  
I rode back to my trailer so that Trooper and I could collect our applause and accolades. Also so that I could make the guys take me for icecream. I am after all the trumphant, injured party its a twofer, really. If I run into any opposition I will just get Blaine to throw on his puppy eyes and we will win.  
I got my hugs and back pats while walking Trooper cool and trying to talk them into icecream. They were holding out to eat dinner first, honestly I was stumped.  
"Charlie it is easy, Bas walked besides Dave and poked him in the bicep. "Guns like this need sustenance. Real food Charlie, we are growing boys. We will get you cake and ice cream after we eat. Promise." Dave ended up doing this funny side step flex things. Kurt laughed and popped Sabastian on the back of the head while Blaine's eyes got a little glassy. I gave up on the idea of going straight to dessert, I was in too good of a mood to fight. Milan here I come.   
We found a pretty good diner on the way home that had a big enough parking lot for the trailer and a bid window so we could make sure no one messed with the trailer. The five of us piled into one big booth with plenty of shoving and joking. The amount of food that was destroyed was amazing. We all ended the meal with these really awesome brownie sundaes.   
"Honestly guys, I think I am in love." I said taking another bite of the hotfudge and caramel covered icecream. "Its already a better relationship than my last one, this sundae will never cheat on me." I smiled happily. Until Sebastian reached across the table and snatched a spoonful of my ice cream.  
"Maybe we should test it Charlie?" his eyes bugged out when Kurt darted forward and wrapped his lips around the spoon. He leaned back with a smirk of his own.  
"Lets not, alright Bas?" I could not believe my cousins ears were turning red. Blaine and dave were laughing along with me. It was going to be a fun ride home.


End file.
